youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Blackery
Emma Blackery (Born November 11, 1991) is an 22-year old British YouTube Celebrity, blogger, retard, comedian, singer and musician from Essex, England. Her YouTube channel currently has over 600,000 subscribers. History Blackery created her YouTube channel in May 2012, originally with the purpose of uploading home song demos and music videos. Shortly after releasing a video for her first home demo, Fixation, she began a Let's Read series to E.L. James' Fifty Shades of Grey, which quickly grew in popularity. Alongside this series, Blackery began to create comedy vlogs, inspired by danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. In December 2012, the Let's Read: Fifty Shades of Grey series was removed by James' publishing house for 'copyright infringement'. Channel Growth Shortly after the Let's Read series was removed from her channel, Blackery decided to pour her time and energy into her comedy vlogs, ultimately spending so much time on them she was fired from her waitressing job. By January 2013, Blackery's channel had reached 30,000 subscribers and began to grow at over 1,000 subscribers per day. With the promise of at least one new video per week, Blackery's channel began to grow exponentially. By January 2014, Blackery's channel reached 500,000 subscribers. At the current moment in time, her channel has over 675,000 subscribers. Music In July 2013, Blackery began to write and record her debut EP, Distance. To accompany this, a music video for song Go The Distance was released to her channel. Released under her friend LukeIsNotSexy 's record label, Distance shot to #1 in the iTunes Rock Chart, peaking at #15 in the overall iTunes album chart. Blackery has since stated that she is currently writing for a second EP, to be released in early 2014. Personal Life As of April 12, 2014, Emma Blackery moved out of her father's Essex home to embark on her new adult adventure: living alone for the first time. It is unknown whether she lives in London or Essex. She does have a "daily" blog called "Emma's Big Adventure" for the trial and error of her experiences. Blackery has stated previously that she is in a relationship, but wishes for those details of her personal life to remain private. However, due to this tweet, it is now believed she is in a relationship with Luke Cutforth, although it could be referring to any of her other best friends, excluding Cherry, as this tweet disperses those rumours. Some of her closest friends include Luke Cutforth , Cherry Wallis and Daniel Hardcastle . External links: *Main channel (emmablackery) *Side channel (blackerytv/MoreEmma) *Twitter *Facebook page *Personal Facebook *Tumblr *Bandcamp * Trivia *Whenever Daniel Hardcastle and Emma make a video, Emma's height difference from Dan is always brought up with Dan being "a head taller than Emma Blackery". *Emma has a boyfriend as she has stated this in a "My boyfriend does my makeup" video on her channel but he didn't want to be on camera. She also mentioned she was dating someone in her most recent video with Daniel Hardcastle. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers